


Passionate

by SailorSlash



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlash/pseuds/SailorSlash
Summary: I finally have come to terms with the fact that Tumblr will never allow NSFW art to come back so I'm posting a bunch of old art today.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Passionate




End file.
